Innocence Is Key
by cloudluvsme13
Summary: Our lovely little OC, harassing Cosmos and her warriors. OCxVarious. The victim's name will be written in the chapter's title. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Lilac blinked in mild confusion, flicking a tail that hadn't been there before. She felt her eyebrows raise as she looked at the goddess before her. She smiled sheepishly in response.

"Cosmos."

"Er, Lilac… How are you?"

"No, seriously. What the hell is this? I didn't even _know _I had muscles here!" Lilac curled her tail for emphasis.

"That's… Not the issue at hand. It's Cha-"

"No, don't try to ignore this. What kind of mistake is this? A _tail_?"

"_Lilac, stop it!"_

Lilac pouted, but ended her whining. She plopped down on her butt (Careful to avoid her tail) and crossed her arms, muttering profanities under her breath.

"Now. It's Chaos. He's gathering evil warriors from different worlds."

"Ew, he's ugly~!" Lilac stopped giggling when she received a stern look from Cosmos.

"I'll be quiet."

"Now, as I was saying. We have to gather _our _warriors- Don't even _think _of saying anything." Cosmos scolded Lilac as if she were a small child. Lilac smiled mischievously, but was silent.

"Who?"

"People. But the point I'm trying to make is that I want you to help them."

"… Can't I hang out up here with you?"

"Do you realize my _life _is on the line? The universe! The fate of all that is-"

"Oh, _fine! _Just let me hang out with who _I _choose. The cutest one. Preferably one with a nice ass._" _

Cosmos sighed.

"I love you, Lilac, but..."

"Oh, shush. Let's just start reeling 'em in."


	2. Laguna

When Lilac saw the pink figure draw it's weapon and approach her, her first thought wasn't- "Oh no! An enemy! I have to get out of here..."  
No. Her thoughts were more along the lines of- "Hey, you look like Lightning sort of! She must be here."

So she celebrated, as opposed to running like a reasonable person without any fighting skills. She realized all too late what her mistake was, and almost suffered a sword through the face for it. She screamed and shut her eyes, waiting for the blow that never came.

Lilac opened a single grey orb and saw that the manikin was gone.

"Hey kid, you really ought to... Ought to be more careful!" a male voice panted. Lilac turned around and saw a man with long dark hair and a gun, bent over to catch his breath. Lilac smiled widely and skipped over to him, (Also taking note of how handsome he was, because- well - she _was_ Lilac).

"But I'm happy! If there's Manikins, that means I'm getting closer to- er- other people! I'm Lilac!" Lilac explained, looking up at the man. He pouted.

"Oh... You must have been lonely-"

"Goodness, are you one of Cosmos's warriors?" Lilac cut him off, eyes widening as she took in his full appearance. He blushed and took a step back.

"Er, yeah. I'm Laguna...?"

"You're so _cute_!" she cooed, hugging his waist (He was _severely_ taller than her). He gave a small squeak and pushed away the small woman. He cleared his throat, an apple red tint claiming his cheeks. He offered Lilac a hand.

"You can come with me, if you like. I'm lost right now, but I'd prefer to be lost with company." he explained, giving a wide smile. Lilac gave him a thumbs up.

"Sure. I'll watch your ass! I mean your back." she said. Laguna's light green eyes widened.

"Er... Just don't rape me?"

"I make no promises."


	3. Laguna And Vaan

"Come _on_, stop moving so slowly! _Mush_!" Lilac yelled, kicking Laguna in the sides. He jumped, almost dropping her. She pouted and curled her legs tightly around his waist. He gasped.

"How did I end up having to carry you again? I mean, I'm glad you're helping me out and all, but you're heavier than you look..." Laguna whined, arms tucked under the small woman's legs. Lilac narrowed her eyes and tightened her hold around his neck. He gagged and lost his balance for a moment.

"Are you calling me _fat_? Because I think you're calling me _fat_."

"No! I just -" Laguna was cut off by Lilac pressing her chest against the back of his head. His knees suddenly turned to jelly, and his cheeks were claimed by a dark red. Luckily for him, she climbed off of his back before he stumbled forward onto his face.

"Oh, look! There's another person. Who's he? He's cute too." Lilac babbled, running toward the attractive blond boy. Laguna rose to his feet and slowly trailed behind her.  
As for the new boy... He couldn't be much older than eighteen, she decided. He turned to her and grinned broadly, blue-grey eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Hey Laguna! Looks like you've found your way! Oh, and you too. Who _are_ you?" he asked as the pair came closer. Lilac tossed her hands into the air and smiled widely.

"I'm Lilac! And I'm so _very_ grateful that our goddess has given me two very attractive young men to ogle while I'm stuck here!" she cried, clasping her hands together and smiling up at the sky.

"She's as crazy as she seems, Vaan." Laguna said, smiling. Vaan placed his hands behind his head and shrugged.

"Oh, she doesn't seem so bad." he said. Lilac's mouth curved upward into a perverted smile.

"Do you _always_ walk around half naked?" she asked, tail swaying back and forth.

"I uh... Never _looked_ at it that way." Vaan muttered, blushing slightly. Laguna snickered.

"I told you she was weird." Laguna said. Vaan dropped his arms, reached behind Lilac, and pulled on her tail. She squeaked and waved her arms in a panic. Laguna grimaced.

"Is this a tail?" Vaan asked with a tilt of his head as he released his grip on her furry appendage.

"You shut your mouth! That's not supposed to be there. Anyway, wheres Lightning?" Lilac asked, rubbing her bottom. Vaan perked back up.

"She should be on her way, along with the others. Should we go look for them?" he asked. Lilac opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Laguna.

"Sure! I'll lead the way!" he exclaimed, pointing to his chest with a large grin. Both Vaan and Laguna shook their heads quickly.

"No! I don't want to get lost following your trail again." Vaan cried, pouting slightly. Laguna scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I didn't get lost, I was just admiring all the directions." he mumbled, blushing again. Lilac patted his shoulder.

"How about you and Vaan wait here, and I'll go look for the others? Mainly Light." she offered. Laguna couldn't find anything wrong with her suggestion, so he shrugged and plopped down on a rock.

"Be careful!" Vaan called.

"I will~!" Lilac started to go back the way she and Laguna had came, but she first turned around to look at Vaan.

"Yes?" he asked, wincing after a moment of her intense stare. She sniffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You _never_ touch a woman's tail, you hear?!"

"That was _forever_ ago..."


End file.
